deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Diamond vs Baldur
Kula Diamond vs Baldur is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE, featuring Kula Diamond from King of Fighters and Baldur from God of War. Description Two ice-manipulating trackers clash fists, kicks, ice and fire in this Death Battle. Will Kula Diamond freeze the Brightest Son of Freya, or will Baldur light her way to Helheim? Interlude Wiz: When you got some evil clone or really powerful enemy that you just want to get rid of, you might want to rely on these people. Trackers. Boomstick: These two have a knack for finding and killing their targets without hesitation. Wiz: Kula Diamond, former agent of NESTS Boomstick: And Baldur, Odin's finest tracker of Asgard. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Kula Diamond Wiz: Shady criminal organizations. A standard for every fighting game. Boomstick: Yeah, like Ultratech, which is basically Evil Walmart! Wiz: In the game King of Fighters, a secret syndicate uses the King of Fighters tournament for their scheme of world domination. One of their plans was to send their agents to eliminate other fighters in order to conquer the world without their resistance. Boomstick: One of the agents was named Kula Diamond, an agent sent to exterminate NESTS' traitor, K...apostrophe? Boomstick: Wait what? That's his name? K apostrophe? How do you even say that! Wiz: It's pronounced as "K Dash". He's also known by his other name, K Prime. Anyways, Kula Diamond has her DNA altered to control ice instead of K Dash's element, fire. The surgery given to her by NESTS gave her a side effect that made her think like a child. Because of this, NESTS thought that they would not make the same mistake again, sending her an android named Candy Diamond that would monitor her progress and assist her in combat. They also sent two agents, Diana and Foxy, to prevent any betrayal from Kula Diamond. Boomstick: That's a lot of overprotective parents she's got there. Even though she's got them on her side, watching her every move, Kula managed to defect from NESTS, alongside her companions and destroyed many of NESTS' property in the process. Wiz: It was her powers who helped her accomplish this. Her DNA granted her the ability of Cryokinesis, the ability to control ice. When she uses her powers, her hair becomes light blue and her eye color turns into magenta. Boomstick: Kula has the ability to create weapons made out of ice, such as ice spikes, which she can use to sharpen her attacks. Kula can make a ice shield that can withstand most of the roster's opponents before breaking, and a snowman that she uses to drop on her enemy. Wiz: Kula's ice powers are so impressive, she can lower the surrounding temperature by -200°F, enough to shatter an entire space station made of steel. Boomstick: Now that's a cool chick! She can even freeze herself without getting cold, since she's resistant to it. ''' Wiz: Her Ice Crystals have the ability to absorb projectiles as well as freeze her opponents, making it an ability perfect for both offense and defense. She can even enhance her attacks with ice projectiles. '''Boomstick: All that pales in comparison to her hatred for fire. She gets really angry whenever she sees it and hates crowds of people. So moody. Wiz: Her impressive powers don't really synergize with her insufficient years of experience. She has yet to see the limits of her powers. Kula Diamond: Kula.... '''is getting really angry!!' Baldur Wiz: Baldur, son of Odin and Freya, half-brother of Thor, the god of thunder and Tyr, the god of war, and the uncle of Magni and Modi, Thor's sons who would survive Ragnarok. '''Boomstick: Maybe if Kratos didn't come along then they would've survived the end of the world.' Wiz: Baldur was born as the most beautiful god and became a favorite among the Æsir gods. At some point in his life, his mother Freya learned from the runes inscribed in his body that he would die a needless death. As a result, Freya put a spell on him that would make him invulnerable to every physical or magical threat, even making him numb to pleasure. Boomstick: Poor Baldur, looks like he can't get an orgasm or taste Ass-gardian... Wiz: Okay, that's enough. Baldur no longer felt anything, literally, and begged his mother to remove his curse. Freya, being an overprotective mother, told him to thank her for protecting him. He ran away from her and swore revenge on her and vowed to never forgive her for what she has done to him. Boomstick: Before the events of God of War, Baldur was sent to hunt down Laufey, a Jotunn Guardian. Odin hates these people so much, he started a Holocaust for the Jotunn, with his other Æsir friends. Wiz: That's when he met Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. They clashes fists and magic in their first encounter, after Baldur taunted a god killer to fight him. Kratos did more than fight him. Boomstick: Being the God of Light, Baldur is able to blitz his opponents, darting around them before delivering a powerful punch and uppercut. Wiz: Baldur has the ability to absorb elemental magics, as shown when he gained the power of cryomancy when he was struck by the mighty Leviathan axe. He gained pyromancy after being in the proximity of a fiery explosion caused by Atreus. Baldur's cryomancy allows him to encrust his attacks with ice, unleash icy projectiles, summon a path of icicles from the ground and leap up into the air and crash down with a blast of ice, which he can also use while on the ground. While in this form, Baldur can only take damage from fire based attacks. Boomstick: Baldur's pyromancy gives him the power to shoot fireballs, enhance his punches and kicks with fire, set himself on fire without getting hurt, unleash an eruption path of fire and even has the same ability to crash down with a blast of fire, just like his ice form. Baldur can only take damage from ice attacks, such as the Leviathan axe. Wiz: He's also a skilled tracker and pathfinder, able to find his way out of Helheim despite not having a way out. He was the first to find the Jotunn Guardian's home before the other Æsir gods. Boomstick: Even though he's literally immune to everything, he's still got one weakness. Mistletoe. Wiz: While mistletoe makes him vulnerable, Baldur is still immortal and can regenerate from fatal injuries, such as hits from the Leviathan axe. Only a god on his level can kill him. Baldur: And here I thought your kind was supposed to be so enlightened. So much better than us. So much smarter. And yet you hide out here in the woods; '''like a coward.' Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, analysis completed. It's time for a... '''Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE!' DEATH BATTLE Kula Diamond is seen walking with Glacius in the snowy woods. Suddenly, a sonic boom occurs and with it was a blitzing figure that was crashing down with white lightning trailing it. Glacius attempts to protect themselves but was killed before he knew it. He was crushed by the sheer impact of the crash, shattering him into many pieces. From the smoke, stood a man. ???: Odin's been looking for the two of you, and now that I've killed the other one... The smoke dissipates. Baldur: ...you're next. Kula Diamond: No! What've you done? Baldur: Can't you see, you idiot? I killed it in the name of the Allfather! Kula Diamond: I'm gonna turn you into an ice sculpture! FIGHT Baldur dashes around Kula before landing an uppercut, launching her into the air. He grabs her feet and yanks her down, landing her whole body flat on the floor before throwing her up again. Kula Diamond: Take this! Kula fires three ice snowflakes that slice Baldur's skin and lands down safely. He quickly regenerates from the attack. Baldur: This bores me. Kula encases Baldur in a block of ice and shatters it, hoping to finish the fight immediately. Kula walks to Glacius' remains to rebuid him again. All of a sudden, Baldur blitzes behind her and smashes her head to the ground full of Glacius' shards multiple times, scarring her face. Baldur: Ha ha ha! Kula kicks him off and sends him flying to a sharp tree branch, impaling him. He easily shrugs it off and heals himself. Baldur: Useless. Kula Diamond: You're making me angry!! Baldur absorbs Kula's ice powers from her previous attacks and his runes start glowing blue. Baldur: Thanks for the magic! Ha ha! Baldur unleashes a path of icy pillars towards Kula that launches her upwards, following up with an ice blast that freezes her mid-air. He leaps up and grabs her by the feet and yanks her down to the ground. She quickly gets back up and retaliates with a double sweep kick with her skates and a large ice spike from the ground impales Baldur. She kicks and slashes her with strikes infused with ice blades that gracefully slash Baldur. She releases a breath of ice from her mouth that freezes Baldur and delivers an uppercut across Baldur's face, launching him a few meters into the air and he receives an icy axe kick from Kula. Kula slides towards Baldur and leaves behind a trail of icy spikes that Baldur lands on. While Baldur is struggling to get out of the spikes, Kula charges up her ice powers to encase him in a larger block of ice, then shatters it. Realizing that he's completely immune to her ice powers, Kula looks around to find a source of fire to kill him with it. Baldur: Pitiful mortal. Care to try that again? Kula sees Glacius' crashed spaceship in the distance and kicks Baldur to it. She teleports to the crash site, catching up with Baldur. Kula Diamond: I hate fire, but I bet you'll hate it too! Kula freezes him in place again and slides the frozen god to the crash site, then blows it up with a powerful ice blast that contains the ship's self destruct explosion. All that is left is a icy sculpture of the explosion, perfectly sculpted. The ice suddenly begins to crack, confusing Kula. Kula Diamond: That's supposed to kill you! The ice breaks and melts as a fiery Baldur stands amidst the wreckage. He lights up the surrounding area with a barrier of flames, trapping the two of them. The runes on his body light up and his eyes burn with the heat of battle. Baldur: This battle is pointless, Kula. You should've stayed home hogging up all that FUCKING ice cream while I kill your ice giant friend. But it doesn't matter. Because the Allfather needs both of you, dead or alive. Kula Diamond: YOU'RE MAKING ME EVEN ANGRIER!! Baldur: Should've cut that tongue while I had the chance. Baldur unleashes a shockwave of shining energy towards Kula that knocks her to her feet. Baldur causes an explosion of energy that sends her flying upwards to the air. Baldur: Got you now. The airborne Kula fires a barrage of ice spikes at Baldur, puncturing most of him including his eyes. He takes them off and heals instantly. Baldur: You can't kill a god! Useless! Baldur lights himself up with fire and fires three fireballs that home in on Kula, striking her down to the ground. He leaps up into the air, nowhere to be found, before landing down on Kula with an eruption of fire, showing a slow motion X-Ray view of her ribs getting cracked. Kula punches him off with a fist encrusted with ice. She unleashes a flurry of ice bladed punches and kicks, slashing and wounding Baldur. He breaks the flurry with a clash of his fiery fist. Baldur does a fiery flipkick that hits her chin, showing another slow motion X-Ray view of her shattered lower jaw. He suplexes the downed Kula to the icy ground and kicks her into the wreckage, with several pieces of the spaceship falling down on her. Baldur, thinking that he finished her off, walks away. He hears a faint breath from the wreckage and prepares for battle again, lighting up his runes. He sees the debris freezing, then cracking, then finally breaking into pieces, revealing a bloodlusted Kula. Kula Diamond: YOU'LL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF MY FRIEND! I'LL KILL YOU! Baldur: (in a mocking tone) You'll pay for the death of my... Kula blitzes towards him with an icicle hand that thrusts through his mouth. He breaks it half by biting it and spits it out and counters it with a fiery uppercut. Baldur: Let's finish this. Baldur yanks her down and tackles Kula to the ground, and lights up his runes with shining energy and sets his fists on fire. Baldur starts delivering a flurry of punches to her face. Baldur: USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! K.O.! Baldur's flurry of flame coated punches leaves a gory mess in her head and face, revealing her bloody skeleton with some of it caved in. Baldur: Odin, I did it! Take me back! Baldur disappears in a flash of light, leaving behind the Kula's lifeless body and Glacius' burning spaceship completely destroyed beyond any repair. Results Boomstick: NO! Another waifu dies again! Wiz: Don't worry Wiz, I'm sure we'll have a waifu winner! We have Yang... Boomstick: Yeah, but she killed another waifu! ''' Wiz: Ugh. Let's get this over with and explain the results. It's clear that Kula can't harm Baldur because of his curse. Even though Baldur's curse was dispelled, she still can't go through that insane regen. '''Boomstick: Baldur's godly physiology allowed him to heal severe organ damage such as Kratos snapping his neck. He even came back after being under a fucking explosion! Wiz: Kula's greatest feat pales in comparison to everything Baldur can do. Baldur: He even walked through the coldest motherfucking realm out of all the Nine Realms, Helheim! Wiz: And considering the fact that Baldur is even faster than her, being the God of Light in that video game universe. Wiz: The winner is Baldur. Trivia *Both combatants are skilled trackers/agents sent to kill a target with fire manipulation, K' and Kratos. *Both were sent by an evil group, Kula was sent by NESTS but later defected, Baldur was sent by a bloodlusted Odin, king of the Æsir gods. *This is Xtasyamphetamine's 6th Death Battle. Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs. God themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018